


I'm Not Letting You Out Of My Sight

by PinkStevenDazzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst., Betrayal, Corrupted Steven Universe, Diamond! Steven AU, F/M, Fluff, More angst, even more angst, i had to make my own im sorry, why do i write such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStevenDazzle/pseuds/PinkStevenDazzle
Summary: “Oh my, White, Yellow, look!” Blue exclaims, pointing to me. They all turn their heads and praise me for visiting them. I raise my hand to stop them from continuing.“Hey, guys.. I need to talk to Spinel,”~~~Spinel helps Steven with his corruption.. which only leads to melancholy. Steven is devastated at what he did and has lost all hope, but an evil idea sparked his attention. He isn't a good boy anymore.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. 1. We Need To Talk

**┏━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━┓**

**" We Need To Talk "**

**┗━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━┛**

The Gems can’t help, Connie can’t help, dad can’t help, nobody can help. It seemed manageable at first, but now? Not at all. Getting pink issues is one thing, but becoming corrupted is another. Why? Why did I let this stray too far? I don’t have the energy to stay strong anymore, it hurts too much, I have to give in, there's no other option.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._ My flip-flops slap the floor as I pace around my room.

If we're being honest, there’s no hope. I thought of everyone, not even the Diamonds can help, they don’t understand-

...

Wait...

_Spinel!_

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

_Homeworld_

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Walking up the stairs, I sigh. 'Would she really help a nobody like me?' I think to myself, in despair. I look at the improved exterior of the broken planet, it could easily make people with quick judgment stray away. From the looks of it, though, It's beautiful on the inside. Slipping into the large doorway, I notice the three Diamonds in all of their glory.

Yellow Diamond, the ill-tempered, luxurious gold-tinted creature that ruled over many colonized, successful planets.

Blue Diamond, the weeping princess made of sorrow and her own tears, unable to keep composure over the smallest news of misfortune.

White Diamond, the radiance of all that gazed upon her, the monstrous creator of destruction and leader of hell in its universal form; albeit they all have changed.

Spinel is the first one to notice ~~her diamond's~~ my presence, and her smile grows, eyes going wide. She simpers and hides behind Yellow.

“Oh my, White, Yellow, look!” Blue exclaims, pointing to me. They all turn their heads and praise me for visiting them. I raise my hand to stop them from continuing. 

“Hey, guys.. I need to talk to Spinel,” I avow. Yellow averts her look to behind her. “Spinel, starburst, come on out!” She calls. Spinel only huddled further. “How do we get her out?” Blue asks White softly. “I don’t know,” White said bluntly. “Spinel, dear!” Blue yells. 

Giggling again, Spinel hops on Yellow’s hand. Yellow brings her down to the cold floor and she skips up to me, giving me a welcoming kiss.

I shudder, signaling Spinel to follow as I feel something sharp in my mouth. I.. shit, I really am a monster aren't I? Fangs, fangs in the place of my canine teeth. I taste sickly iron on my tongue, cupping my hands over my mouth, I mewl. Parting my hand, a tiny speck of blood dots the center of my palm. Ouch, I bit my tongue. White speaks up in the back, “Go on, angel, he won’t bite,” I can’t help but cringe heavily at her choice of words. I hope I don’t. 

I grab Spinel's arm, walking her to the flawed and defected Pink Diamond's room, where it’s painfully obvious that it now belongs to this dumbass behind me. A beautiful queen-sized bed sits on the center-right against the wall. Pink lights dangle on the walls, with a table holding a heart-shaped lamp resting under, a drawer left stranded open with hair ties inside. Mostly beaded black, or dark magenta ponytail holders. 

“The pebbles are here, right?” I mumble. “Yeah," She perks up, agreeing in response. "But they never listen to the outside world at all, they only listen for their name or a request..” She goes on to explain. That was probably a rhetorical question. “That’s good, but, Spinel..” I say awkwardly. Her eyes shine with happiness, 'So touch-starved and attention needing, she must love when people talk to her' I look to the side in thought. 

“I’ve been having issues with my powers.. like for example," Spinel tilts her head. "I have tantrums randomly, and I grow, and stretch in size." I go on as she looks concerned, pigtails shifting down slightly. "You seem to have gotten better, and you're my last resort, so I had to come to you, can you help me? I don’t want the diamonds involved...” I ask her. “Sure!” She squeaks. “Also.. you have to promise not to tell anyone this, especially.. this..” She nods, before seeing my hand, covered in slightly dark pink and small spikes. 

Her eyes get so wide and her pupils constrict so much that her eyes are almost fully white. I start to glow pink, hyperventilating a little. 'Calm down, Steven. It's Spinel, your best friend.' She kneels down and touches my hand, the texture of it rough and sharp. “How did this happen..” She slurs seemingly to no one. “I might have gotten too overwhelmed..” I laugh sheepishly, rubbing my arm. This was no laughing matter.

Spinel places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with sympathy. “I’m going to give it my all to help you, Steven.” She says with confidence. It's quiet for a few seconds, but the warm smile that curls my lips is enough for her to smile, too, and it doesn't seem so bland and quiet after all.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

A few weeks later . . .

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

My powers have calmed by a lot, but the corruption has taken over half of my whole body. I’ve grown sharper fangs, horns, and sharp spiked tail, and claws. The fangs are probably the biggest inconvenience, if I had a penny for every time I sliced my tongue... I'd probably not be a millionaire yet, but it happens way too often for my liking. One of my eyes are black and pink. Spinel insists it's pretty, but we both know she's just trying to be supportive. I don't doubt that she genuinely thinks it's pretty, but it doesn't make me feel any better. She shouldn't have to deal with me.

I haven’t slept in days, it’s too uncomfortable. Spinel said it was fine if I slept in her bed with her so it’s more comfortable instead of sleeping on the floor, or she could just not sleep, since Gems don’t really need to. Though, she is quite fond of rest. I declined and told her to keep her sleeping spot every time. 

I’m starting to think I should just sleep in her bed already, besides she doesn’t really mind as long as I’m not uncomfortable with her or myself. It’s probably what I’m going to do, but now I have to make the choice on whether she should sleep next to me or not. 

I don’t want to really sleep with her, no matter what the circumstance it still makes me feel weird and awkward, but I want her to sleep since often she yawns.

Stuck in thought, my head starts to go fuzzy and my vision starts to shift and blur. I fall backward and Spinel yells my name in distress, rushing to me and observing what happened. She repeats the words, _You’re gonna be okay_ , and, _You’ll be safe, you’ll be fine_. She grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. “I---tell the Diamonds---start to panic over him---best if---don't tell them..”

I hear only fragments of her sentence. Her only instinct is to hug me, that’s one of the only things she automatically does in these situations. She sobs as my vision fades to black. 

╔̶̢̯̫̗͔̗̹͍̜͎͌̄̇͗͑͒͜═̴̧̤̘͔͔̟̗͕̺̩̩̂̆́̆͐͊̈́̌̑═̶̛̻̯̺͇̔̂͌̕̚̕̚̚͠͝═̵̝͔͉̩̳̣̝̻̲̐͛͜ͅ*̶̨̗̝̱͔̼͈̲̞̘̌̽̏́̊̊͂̂̒̕ͅ.̶͉̣͋͌̅̌̕·̵̤̅:̴͔͔̤͉̰͍͌̏·̵̨̨̗̬̦͕̭̼͔̱̫͒̋͊̒.̸̛̲͕̫̭̺̓̐̏̃̎̊͠☽̶͈̺̭̙̫͚̠̈͂̆̉͐̏̌͛✧̸͔̝͙̟͕̭͇͂͗̉̑͛̄͑ ̵̨̙̤̃̕ ̷̢̧̟̼̳̚͜͜ ̴̢̬̦͈̻̲̯͇̯̽̔̅̔͋̊͌́͒͘ ̵̮̭͉͆͌͐͑͛̔̃͊✦̶̥͔͛̉͘ ̶̡̨̺̤̖̬̼̈́̊͑̍̈̔̃͝ ̷̧̛̹͎̞̯͙̼̣̬̱̜̎ ̶͕̩̣̓̿̒̋͗̑͑̚͘ͅ ̴͍̉̿͆͝✧̸̩̖͇͈̫̝̖̱͗̒̓̑̋̾͠☾̶̟͎̻͓̳͈̤̩̍̾̎͑̒̐͗̕͝.̵̪̲̠̯̖̙͍̃̾̃̓̄̏̈́̕·̷̖͇̩͕̜̔̇͌̈́̐̈́̈́̕͠:̶̞͚̺̩̮̖̅͒̅̈́͜͜͜͝͝·̶̠̝̩̇͌͋̇͂͂.̴͕̭͂̿̑͒͘*̶̳̜̱̮̭̘̤̍̔̎͋͛̉͆̐̐̈͝═̵͙̱̤̦͔̪̿̈́̋̾═̶̢̛̛͙͓͍͉͓̮̺̹̜̽́̓͝͠═̷̛͇̜̞̭̑̎͒͆̇̉͒̕╗̶̨̣̙̯̟͚̹̈́̋͐̃͆͐͌̕͝ͅ  
̶̡̫̺̺̜͖̉̑͐̇  
**. . .**  
̵̦̩̪̌̑̎̄̌͌̕̕̚  
̶̝̤̹̻̞͓͚͓͇͒̒̐╚̷̛̞̘͚̹̳͋͗̿̕═̴̘͚̤̙̜̤̇̾̊͆́͋̔̈́͜͜͝═̸̢̙̝͓̎͋͛͘͝͝═̷̧̞͙̲̺̖̥͉͖͓̈͗*̵͕̐͌͝.̸̡̝̪̈́̒̽̐̓͋̎̓̈́͝͝·̵̢̡͆̋͠:̵̹̗̂̃̾̽͐·̷͕͎̩͇̬͕̅̎̓͐̿́͊̔͝.̸̠̽̒̉☽̵̲̜͙͉̤̈́̌̄͑͒́̌͘͠✧̴̨̛̗͕̭̙̬̠͙̙̜͛̑̍̔͆̓͆ ̸̖͖́̔̏͒͐ͅ ̸̛̺̮̗͉͖̙̺̝̪͑̉̽̒̂͑͝͠ͅ ̶̧̛̲̭̗̫̣͇̙͋̾̽̿ ̶̨͕̫̩̤̬̼͎̮̭̈́̐̿̎̾͌͘̕✦̴̢̳̫̘̲̯̘̟̘͔̿̂̂͘̕͜͝ ̵͈͎̿͆̀̓͊̅ ̶̨͎͑̈́͂ ̸̖̥̝̖̦͋͂͌̈́̊͠͝ ̵̙̩̳̲̇✧̴̪̤̙̺̆̈́̾̆̑̕☾̵̢̧͎̹̭̀̆̑̇̎̔̍̏͒̕.̸̧̢̛̞̰͓̝̠̟̗͑́̈́̀́͂̂̕·̵̨͆̓̀̄̌͑̇̒:̶̡͚̳̩̳̼̙̪͋͜·̸̯̔̅.̵̘̫̙̲̬̠̅͋́͘*̷̧̧̖̭̓͋̉͛̑̾̈́̕═̶̛̬̝͐̐̅̌̽͗͘═̵̺̳̳̞͍͓̎̈́͋͋͂̈́͜͜═̸̣͆̎̃̄̌̀͘╝̶͉̘͋̀̓̽̒͐̐

Trapped, I’ve been trapped in this darkness for hours. The floor is black and full of nothing, surrounded by void. Voices, they won't stop screaming in my head, I’ve become corrupted completely, I’m the monster I feared to become, It’s over. My head snaps to the newfound source of light. 

Spinel, she’s here, but why? Wouldn’t she be scared of me? After all, I'm a monster. Who can love a monster... “ ** _Steven!_ **” She screams out, eyes watering as she pounces on me, hugging me tight and showing no sign of letting go. “I’m so happy to see you..” she sobs, digging her face into my shoulder. “I missed you so much..” 

Poor thing. Does she love me so much, so much to the point she wants to see a wreck like me? _I missed you so much.._ Her sentence rings in my head. So that was it. She wanted the old me back. She didn’t like me anymore, at least this me. “Spinel, Get. Out.” **I don’t want to hurt her.** “Please, I’m just here to help!” **She cries as I push her away.**

“I don’t care.” **I want her to leave me alone.** “I’ll hurt you if you don’t leave.” **Am I threatening her?** “But-!” **I grip her arm.** "Hey-!" **She claws at my hand.** "Wait, stop!!" **I scratch her face and 3 white glowing lines appear under her right eye.** "Ah!" **I let her go and turn away to sit down on the void floor.** "..." **She sits behind me, facing away.**

...

The ringing stopped.

She starts to sing quietly. Her voice is soft but rough. Accent old, but new. It was calming. The lyrics were familiar, yet the tone was much different. Slower, and calmer than it would’ve been. _Found_. As she goes through the song, I join in quietly, and her voice starts to stutter. She’s crying. I clench my sleeves. We turn to face each other when the song ends. Her face was full of hurt and struggle. She hugs me so tight,

She cries to me, this poor, poor thing. She loves me, so much. I've done so much for her, she missed me, she missed me...

And I missed her too. "Spinel..." I mumble, wrapping my arms around her. I feel something inside of me, it's getting hotter and hotter, something brewing, and I don't think it's friendly. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "No, no! Never be sorry, it's not your fault, Steven!!" I shake my head. "No, not that."

“I’m sorry for _this_.” 

Her eyes widen, and she falls back.

“Spinel, sweet Spinel, you’ve caused too many issues.”

She clasped her gem.

“If I’m going to be punished for my mother’s mistakes,”

She crawls further back.

“I might as well make a few of my own.”

Tears escape her sorrowful eyes as she looks down.

“Spinel.”

I lift her chin to look at me.

“I wonder how much mom would care if I shattered you.”

I stare down at the quivering pink gem with a sick grin.

I step on her gem and she shakes in pain, glitching.

I push down on her gem, cracking it more.

...

I feel a sharp pain in my gem, I can feel my gem pushing hard to be out. I felt this before when I tried to shatter Jasper, but it was never as bad as this-!

╔̶̢̯̫̗͔̗̹͍̜͎͌̄̇͗͑͒͜═̴̧̤̘͔͔̟̗͕̺̩̩̂̆́̆͐͊̈́̌̑═̶̛̻̯̺͇̔̂͌̕̚̕̚̚͠͝═̵̝͔͉̩̳̣̝̻̲̐͛͜ͅ*̶̨̗̝̱͔̼͈̲̞̘̌̽̏́̊̊͂̂̒̕ͅ.̶͉̣͋͌̅̌̕·̵̤̅:̴͔͔̤͉̰͍͌̏·̵̨̨̗̬̦͕̭̼͔̱̫͒̋͊̒.̸̛̲͕̫̭̺̓̐̏̃̎̊͠☽̶͈̺̭̙̫͚̠̈͂̆̉͐̏̌͛✧̸͔̝͙̟͕̭͇͂͗̉̑͛̄͑ ̵̨̙̤̃̕ ̷̢̧̟̼̳̚͜͜ ̴̢̬̦͈̻̲̯͇̯̽̔̅̔͋̊͌́͒͘ ̵̮̭͉͆͌͐͑͛̔̃͊✦̶̥͔͛̉͘ ̶̡̨̺̤̖̬̼̈́̊͑̍̈̔̃͝ ̷̧̛̹͎̞̯͙̼̣̬̱̜̎ ̶͕̩̣̓̿̒̋͗̑͑̚͘ͅ ̴͍̉̿͆͝✧̸̩̖͇͈̫̝̖̱͗̒̓̑̋̾͠☾̶̟͎̻͓̳͈̤̩̍̾̎͑̒̐͗̕͝.̵̪̲̠̯̖̙͍̃̾̃̓̄̏̈́̕·̷̖͇̩͕̜̔̇͌̈́̐̈́̈́̕͠:̶̞͚̺̩̮̖̅͒̅̈́͜͜͜͝͝·̶̠̝̩̇͌͋̇͂͂.̴͕̭͂̿̑͒͘*̶̳̜̱̮̭̘̤̍̔̎͋͛̉͆̐̐̈͝═̵͙̱̤̦͔̪̿̈́̋̾═̶̢̛̛͙͓͍͉͓̮̺̹̜̽́̓͝͠═̷̛͇̜̞̭̑̎͒͆̇̉͒̕╗̶̨̣̙̯̟͚̹̈́̋͐̃͆͐͌̕͝ͅ  
̶̡̫̺̺̜͖̉̑͐̇  
**. . .**  
̵̦̩̪̌̑̎̄̌͌̕̕̚  
̶̝̤̹̻̞͓͚͓͇͒̒̐╚̷̛̞̘͚̹̳͋͗̿̕═̴̘͚̤̙̜̤̇̾̊͆́͋̔̈́͜͜͝═̸̢̙̝͓̎͋͛͘͝͝═̷̧̞͙̲̺̖̥͉͖͓̈͗*̵͕̐͌͝.̸̡̝̪̈́̒̽̐̓͋̎̓̈́͝͝·̵̢̡͆̋͠:̵̹̗̂̃̾̽͐·̷͕͎̩͇̬͕̅̎̓͐̿́͊̔͝.̸̠̽̒̉☽̵̲̜͙͉̤̈́̌̄͑͒́̌͘͠✧̴̨̛̗͕̭̙̬̠͙̙̜͛̑̍̔͆̓͆ ̸̖͖́̔̏͒͐ͅ ̸̛̺̮̗͉͖̙̺̝̪͑̉̽̒̂͑͝͠ͅ ̶̧̛̲̭̗̫̣͇̙͋̾̽̿ ̶̨͕̫̩̤̬̼͎̮̭̈́̐̿̎̾͌͘̕✦̴̢̳̫̘̲̯̘̟̘͔̿̂̂͘̕͜͝ ̵͈͎̿͆̀̓͊̅ ̶̨͎͑̈́͂ ̸̖̥̝̖̦͋͂͌̈́̊͠͝ ̵̙̩̳̲̇✧̴̪̤̙̺̆̈́̾̆̑̕☾̵̢̧͎̹̭̀̆̑̇̎̔̍̏͒̕.̸̧̢̛̞̰͓̝̠̟̗͑́̈́̀́͂̂̕·̵̨͆̓̀̄̌͑̇̒:̶̡͚̳̩̳̼̙̪͋͜·̸̯̔̅.̵̘̫̙̲̬̠̅͋́͘*̷̧̧̖̭̓͋̉͛̑̾̈́̕═̶̛̬̝͐̐̅̌̽͗͘═̵̺̳̳̞͍͓̎̈́͋͋͂̈́͜͜═̸̣͆̎̃̄̌̀͘╝̶͉̘͋̀̓̽̒͐̐

_Shling!_

I collapse as my gem clinks to the floor, glowing and reforming. There’s a bright glowing light, I collapse on something else. Grass? Oh. Without my gem, I’m no longer corrupted. Every other gem stares at us.

Spinel moves her head to look at my gem. Mother reforms as Pink Diamond, looking at her surroundings. “P-Pinky..” Spinel whispers, her voice hoarse and strained. Mom looks at Spinel, then me, and runs to me. 

“ ** _Steven_ **?! Oh, my poor son!” She picks me up and looks at Spinel’s gem, as it cracks even more before Spinel looks at her in the eyes. Her eyes are dull and tired, big and lidded. She looks away, clearly understanding that mom doesn’t care, a tear rolling down her cheek. Mom gently puts me down, shamefully walking over to Spinel. “This is- m-my fault..” Spinel whispers. “No.. It’s not your fault, It’s mine..” 

“B-But if I didn’t destroy Earth... I wouldn’t have made S-Steven struggle s-so ha-hard..!” Spinel's eyes become more lidded. “When I saw you," Mom pauses, averting her eyes. "I felt some regret. I remembered what I did, and.. and..." she takes a deep breath shamefully. "I threw more internal tantrums that went to Steven's head, his powers malfunctioned, and awakened more power in him.” 

She tried to comfort the Spinel. “It’s kind of my fault I left you there, and that I didn’t take you with me, or with someone else." Spinel smiles slightly, as I watch in awe. "I let my anger get out of hand about it, I should have dealt with it reasonably, but I didn’t..” she confesses. “I missed you so much, Pink.. so much... I’m sorry if I held you back..” Spinel uses the strength she has left and hugs mom. 

The other gems just stand there, shocked, and Pearl resists to intervene. I don't blame them, this has to be the most shocking thing they have seen. “ ** _Pink!_ **” The diamonds yell, snatching Pink away from Spinel leaving her on the ground, and into their hands. Pink furiously looks at them. She can’t even gather the words to yell at their faults and demands to be put down. 

After arguments, Pink is let down and immediately rushes to her playmate. Except, she isn’t there. Pink looks down and notices something on the grass. “No..” she mutters to herself. She takes a few breaths, before letting all of the guilt eat her up for everything he did, so she can cry. “No..!” She huffs, putting the pieces together and crying on them. “Why isn’t this working?!” 

I crawl over to mom and look at her. “M-Mom? What's wrong with Spinel..” I stutter. “She... She’s shattered..” My eyes widen. The corruption must have gone to my head, I barely remember anything. The shards of Spinel glow and start to reform. One of her eyes are completely glowing white, and her pigtails faced down. Her form is cracked fully, though her gem is fine. “I’m.. Ǫ̶͉̹͐̎-Okay?” She speaks up, her form glitching. Her voice is slightly higher than it should be. 

Mother hugs her tightly before letting go, her hands on Spinel's shoulders. “Ṕ̵͇͉͍̈́i̶͎͇̯̋n̸̟͉̲͐k̵͓̐-Pinky!” Spinel exclaims, hugging her back, as her form glitches again before letting go as well. Mom turns to me and hugs me. “I know it’s not your fault, I’m sorry..” We start to glow and my vision fades to white. 

I open my eyes and look down, my gem on my stomach. “Spinel, I’m so sorry, I went insane and.." I can't apologize for this. "Look, what I guess I’m trying to say is... I wanna be your friend again... and maybe best friend..” I pause, nervously waiting for an answer. 

“S̸̲͌ţ̴̪̠̮͐ė̵̹̙̑͐͝-̶̦̋S̶͕̭̓̔͗t̶̼͇̝̐̕e̷̖̦̰̪͆-Steven, you were a̷̛̯͆̐̚-̴̬̠͚̿̓͝a̷͍̤̜̿͐͐-̴̛̰̠͈̼͗̽͂ą̸̐-̶͔̪̈́always my b̶̞̟͍̓̃ḙ̶̛͔͜ͅ-̸͖͓̳̆͊̋ḅ̶̡̤̑̑ë̴̪͉̪́-best f̸͓̳̥̂-̸̝̆̈́f̴͍̖̆̀̎̽-̵̪̜͝f̷̹̤͋̓͂̓-̵̱̱͂friend-e̷͙͎̎̑͝n̴͇͖̦͂͆̍d̷̬̟͍̺̍̕.” She replies sympathetically. Her form is glitching and taking a toll on her sentences, her gem cracking. Gems can reform after healing from shattering, but Spinel suffered too much damage to maintain stability. Even existing alone was enough, as her pained expression showed she was receiving bolts of pain rushing through her non-organic body. “No..” I whisper to myself. 

She’s going to shatter again, I can’t let that happen, she deserves to live. I have to find a way for her to exist! She smiles the most twisted smile I’ve ever seen, it was a warm, comforting smile, right before death. How cruel. Her expression was happy, and she cried one last tear before saying her last words.

“ _Goodbye, Sunshine._ ”

I jumped to her, and it felt like everything was in slow motion. 

I hug her for a split second as her body glitches into the now shattered gem. I swear I felt her hugging me back. I know I felt it, I know I did. She can’t be gone, she has to live. Love brought her back last time, why isn’t it working? Is she really gone? ... She must be. I can't take this.

I fall to my knees and start to cry, warm tears streaming down my face. It felt like fire on my cheeks. “Steven-!” Pearl goes to reach out. I bang on the ground as a crater forms beneath, knocking Pearl and some of the other gems back. I glare at them. I don't need this right now. I _really_ don't need their pity. “Steven, please! It’s better if we go home-!” “ _ **I’m not leaving her!**_ ” I screech as Amethyst looks to the ground.

“C’mon dude, she’s gone, you have to face the truth..” I cry louder and form a pink square around them. The square had multiple layers that would at least contain them for a few hours. I take my precious Spinel's shards, and bubble them, putting the bubble in my pocket. 

I start to run, never looking behind me. _Run, run, run_. The sound of my running against the grass is barely audible compared to my thoughts. I need somewhere to go, somewhere to think.

I reach dad's beat-up van and go into the back. They wouldn’t think that I would be here, right? I pull out the bubbled shards and sigh. What do I do now? I don’t want to be here anymore, better yet, I don’t want to be on Earth! But I can’t just leave, can I? Can I? I probably can.. but where would I go? And what would I do?

...

I want... I want a place where I can make my own rules that people will follow, where people don’t go against me.

People listen to me, because I’m right, and they’re not. I’m still technically a diamond, I can be a diamond. The thought of it intrigues me. I’ll be more commanding, more stern, more forceful. Though, I still don’t want to be labeled ‘Pink diamond’. How about a different shade, what works? Ah,

**Argyle Diamond**


	2. 𝘶𝘱𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small update on somethings.

_Hey guys! I updated the first chapter and reworked it a ton! Fixed a lot of spelling errors and improved it with better writing! Everything is waaay more descriptive now. I'm working on the new chapter promise you! It's the next thing on my list, I just wanted to do this first. Have fun reading!_

_Sorry, this update is so short, and you're disappointed it isn't the second chapter, just wanted to remind you it went over a complete revision, bye lovelies! ♡_


End file.
